


Zoopfah

by buttmaster



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans Go!
Genre: Blood, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttmaster/pseuds/buttmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My characterization here is kind of a mix between Teen Titans and Go, so I put it as both.</p><p>Will Robin and Starfire do a thing?</p><p>---</p><p>"So, um. You still have... the feelings for me, yes?" She could feel her cheeks warming up. "The... romance feelings?"</p><p>Oh! Oh, Robin was giddy. But had to keep his cool. Just stay cool. And not blow it. "What? Oh. Yeah. That. You know." He ran a hand through his hair. "Whatever. Yeah."</p><p>Starfire stared.</p><p>He was blowing it. "Yes. Like. Very yes. Why? Do you... like me too?" Why wouldn't she?</p><p>"Maybe. I'm not sure. You see, on Tamaran, it is very important that two potential romantic partners not only have feelings for each other but also be... physically compatible? So, before we go any further, I was wondering if you would like to do the zoopfah with me? You know, so that we can make the certain."</p><p>"Zoopfah? Z... zoopfah?" Did she mean... oh wow. "Yes! Definitely!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zoopfah

She couldn't help herself. Having these thoughts. Even now, she found herself glancing repeatedly in his direction. Why? Was it because he just kept asking? Kept hinting? Was his utter desperation finally wearing her down? Or was she actually having... feelings for Robin?

"Robin...?" She took a breath. Whatever. It was going to happen. Maybe.

Robin perked up, practically jumping in the process of looking over at her. "Yeah, Star?"

"So, um. You still have... the feelings for me, yes?" She could feel her cheeks warming up. "The... romance feelings?"

Oh! Oh, Robin was giddy. But had to keep his cool. Just stay cool. And not blow it. "What? Oh. Yeah. That. You know." He ran a hand through his hair. "Whatever. Yeah."

Starfire stared.

He was blowing it. "Yes. Like. Very yes. Why? Do you... like me too?" Why wouldn't she?

"Maybe. I'm not sure. You see, on Tamaran, it is very important that two potential romantic partners not only have feelings for each other but also be... physically compatible? So, before we go any further, I was wondering if you would like to do the zoopfah with me? You know, so that we can make the certain."

"Zoopfah? Z... zoopfah?" Did she mean... oh wow. "Yes! Definitely!"

"Oh, goodie! Wait here, I need to get the necessary supplies from my room."

"Whoa, wait, wait, Star! Are we going to zoopfah right here in the Tower common area?" This was. So. Hot.

"Would you rather we do it outside? It is the only room large enough without containing sensitive equipment."

"What if someone walks in on us?" Oh, who cared about that?!

"Oh, Robin. Raven is meditating and Beast Boy and Cyborg are out trying to... lift the flying honey!"

"Pick up... fly honeys."

"Yes! I will be right back." And in an orange and purple blur, she was in her room.

"Okay, Robin! This is what you've been waiting for! Breakin' out of the friendzone. It's all paying off now! Getting the zoopfah!" He did a few shadowboxing punches, then dropped down for a few push-ups. Pit check. Breath check. No time for manscaping. But he was, as always, awesome. And sooo ready.

And judging by the door opening, so was Star.

She came back to him, hefting what looked like two fancy golden sledgehammers. She tossed one to him and in an absolute panic he rolled to the side. The tile crunched where it landed. "Oops! Sorry. I thought you were the ready! Please retrieve your trakna so we may begin."

"My... what? Star! What is this? What is this hammer? I thought we were having sex!" Robin's voice cracked worse than the tile floor.

"What?" Starfire laughed.

"Sex? Sexual intercourse? Making love? Doin' it?"

She laughed harder. "Robin! I know the sex! I just think it is funny! We can not have vloorp-jaag before your worth is deemed through zoopfah!" She rolled her eyes, giving her trakna a twirl. "Human culture sure is weird."

Robin grimaced. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Reaching down, he grabbed the handle of the hammer and gave it a yank. And holy shit. That was heavy.

"You are ready!" And she sprung forward with a gleeful battlecry. There was a crunch, a scream, and then things went black.

"Robin?" Robin opened his eyes and started to move. "No no no! Don't move. It is... the best for you if you do... not move, please. Cyborg is coming home to ready the medical bay. You... uh... ooh. Do not look down toward your leg."

"Wha happe'ed. Why cah ah tahl?"

"Oh, you lost zoopfah. Very badly." Starfire was wide-eyed. "I have never heard of someone losing at zoopfah so quickly. But you fell like the brick sack and bit your tongue and three of your teeth came out! So now we wait."

A door opened and... oh. That was not Cyborg.

Raven was planning on going to the kitchen but stopped, looking at the scene. Then over at the bloody trakna. "Oooh... looks like someone didn't win at zoopfah."

"Oh, no. No he did not. He lost very badly." A comforting pat pat on Robin's arm.

Raven smirked. "It's probably for the better, Starfire. At least you know. I mean, if he couldn't even match you in zoopfah... no way would he be ready for your dra'yek." She winked at the Tamaranian before making her way to the fridge.

Starfire could feel the blush again. "Raven!"


End file.
